Espérance d'une nuit
by Gangenoir
Summary: En 1995 lors de la sortie de leur premier single, Közi décide de fêter cet événement à sa manière. Je suis nulle dans les résumés lol Malice Mizer yaoi: Gackt X Közi
1. Chapter 1

Espérance d'une nuit

Auteur : Gabriel G.

Rating : R ou Nc-17 comme vous le voulez

Genre : Yaoi

Chapitres: 1/6

Pairing : Kõzi x Gackt

Disclamer : Malice Mizer ne m'appartient pas malheureusement.éè Je ne ferais pas de profit avec cette histoire.

Petit aide : Malice Mizer est un groupe japonais ayant touché plusieurs styles musicaux. L'histoire se situe dans leur deuxième période soit en 1995 quelques mois après le départ de leur premier chanteur.

Commentaire de l'auteur: Celle-ci est la première fic que j'ai écrit. C'est un one-shot, mais dûe à la longeur du récit, je l'ai séparée._ (J'aurais peut-être dû faire pareil pour Irrésistiblement votre...) _Bonne lecture à tout le monde et n'hésitez pas de laisser vos commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir.

**Chapitre 1**

C'est long. C'est vraiment long. Je suis tout seul dans mon salon et c'est long. Il n'y a rien à la radio et il n'y a rien de mieux à la télé. Je fume ma cinquième cigarette depuis une bonne demi-heure. Une au six minutes, c'est nul. C'est long, mais vraiment long. Même mes plantes doivent s'emmerder. En plus, elles sont tellement laides ça quasiment pas d'allure. Au moins, elles ne sont pas toutes seules. Je n'ai pas de copain, je n'ai pas de colocataires et mes amis sont sûrement partis veiller dans un bar. J'aurai dû y aller avec eux, mais je n'ai pas le goût de sortir.

Ils voulaient fêter à soir, car on a mis notre premier single en vente aujourd'hui. Je suis content, mais je ne me sentais pas du tout à l'aise ce soir. Depuis que nous avons notre nouveau chanteur, je me sens étrange. Il s'appelle Camui Gackuto, mais il nous demande de l'appeler Gackt. C'est mieux, je dois l'avouer. Il est mieux que Tetsu, le cinglé à la voix de casserole. Il avait un bon style, il était intelligent malgré l'air stupide qu'il se donnait. Il me manque des fois, mais c'est rare. Maintenant, il y a Gackt, le beau garçon à la voix d'or.

Il m'excite tant ce bâtard, ça fait chier. Moi, Közi le guitariste, fantasme sur le chanteur de son groupe. Le groupe n'est pas tout à fait le mien. Il est aussi à Mana, l'autre guitariste, nous avons créé Malice Mizer dans le but d'être original et de représenter la misère humaine. J'avoue que pour l'instant, nous avons réussi, notre son est plus gothique comparé à X-Japan, nous faisons des mises en scènes et nos costumes sont excentriques. Quoi de mieux?

Je m'allume une cigarette et le corps de Gackt me revient à l'esprit. Il mesure environ cinq pieds onze, il a les cheveux bruns qui vont au milieu du dos et il a de beaux yeux noisette, mais ils sont tellement plus beaux lorsqu'il met ses verres de contacts qui les rendent bleus. Je sens mon pantalon se serrer grâce à mon anatomie qui réagit facilement lorsque je pense à lui.

Je détache mon bouton et ma fermeture éclair de mon jean et je l'envoie valser sur mon plancher en bois. Je commence à me caresser les mamelons du bout des doigts.

- Hum….

Je me dis que c'est Gackt qui me caresse et non moi. Ensuite, j'accentue mes caresses vers mon ventre et mes flancs. J'aime la sensation, certains ne comprennent pas ça, je crois qu'ils ne connaissent pas assez leur corps. Bien sûr, les sensations ne sont pas les mêmes lorsqu'une personne qu'on aime ou qu'on désire, nous le fait. C'est évident. C'est aussi une question d'opinion aussi. Je me sens durcir encore plus. Je le veux tellement. Oh Gackt………j'espère que c'est réciproque. Ma main droite s'aventure vers mon pénis en érection et je commence à le caresser pour qu'il soit encore plus dur. Ça marche plutôt bien. Je commence à faire des vas et viens lentement pour prendre le plus de plaisir possible sans trop me presser. C'est bon. Je voudrais absolument que ça soit lui avec ses belles mains douces. Je m'imagine être sous lui, me tordant de plaisir alors qu'il me masturbe avec expérience. Je suis sûr qu'il en a beaucoup et surtout qu'il nous a déjà parlé de quelques unes des ses anciennes relations. Je vais à un rythme plus rapide et je laisse un gémissement flotter entre mes lèvres. Ah oui….

Dring. Non.

Dring. Crime.

Dring. Ah………fait chier.

Je réponds avec joie, vive le sarcasme, au téléphone. Une chance que le sans fil était tout près.

- Moshi moshi.

- Bonjour Közi-san.

Gackt! Pourquoi m'appelle-t-il? Il n'est que huit heures, drôle d'heure pour revenir d'un bar. Je savais qu'il était bizarre, mais à ce point…..

- Gackuto-san. Quelle surprise!

- Je sais, je sais. Comment vas-tu?

- Bien et toi?

- Comme d'habitude.

- T'es pas avec les autres en train de fêter?

- J'y étais, mais je voulais célébrer cet évènement à ma manière.

- Ah.

- Veux-tu venir chez moi?

- Oui bien sûr! J'arrive dans pas long.

- Bien je t'attends.

Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Mon cœur bat à la chamade et mes pensées sont confuses. Je vais me changer, me mettre sexy, ensuite me laver les mains, me maquiller légèrement et me peigner. Je ramasse mon jean et je vais dans ma chambre le déposer dans le panier à linge. Bon quoi mettre? Je vais commencer par enlever mon chandail pour le mettre lui aussi à la même place que mon pantalon. Je sais! Je vais porter mes pantalons en vinyle et mon superbe chandail noir qui moule parfaitement mon torse. Pas de sous-vêtements, car ils vont paraître avec le vinyle. Je sors de la pièce pour aller à la salle de bain qui est juste en face. Je me lave les mains et le visage. Je prends une petite serviette qui se trouve dans l'armoire qui est derrière moi. Ça c'est fait. Je prends mon peigne et commence à démêler mes cheveux rouge sang. Ils arrivent aux épaules et dire que je les ai eu plus longs avant. Maintenant, je les aimes bien, mais dois-je mes laisser naturels ou les attacher. Ouais….finalement je préfère la première idée. Ce qui me reste à faire, mettre un peu de maquillage. J'ouvre le premier tiroir où il y a tous mes cosmétiques. Je prends du mascara et un rouge à lèvres rose très pâle à la saveur de framboises. Je prends soin d'en mettre généreusement sur mes lèvres. Je vais aller regarder mon profil et pour ça, je retourne dans ma chambre. Je m'observe de haut en bas et je me dis que si Gackt me résiste, je crois que je ne réponds plus de rien.

Je ferme les lumières et retourne dans le salon avec mes bas dans mes mains. Je les mets et je mets aussi mes chaussures. Bon je suis prêt, je prends les clefs de ma voiture et je sors de l'appartement. Je m'assure que j'ai bien barrée ma porte et sûr ce, je descends. Je sors à l'extérieur du bâtiment et vais à l'arrière de celui-ci pour prendre ma bagnole. J'embarque à l'intérieur, mets les clefs dans le contact et m'en vais chez Gackt.


	2. Chapter 2

Espérance d'une nuit

Auteur : Gabriel G.

Rating : R ou Nc-17 comme vous le voulez

Genre : Yaoi

Chapitres: 2/6

Pairing : Kõzi x Gackt

Disclamer : Malice Mizer ne m'appartient pas malheureusement.éè Je ne ferais pas de profit avec cette histoire.

Petit aide : Malice Mizer est un groupe japonais ayant touché plusieurs styles musicaux. L'histoire se situe dans leur deuxième période soit en 1995 quelques mois après le départ de leur premier chanteur.

Commentaire : Merci beaucoup de l'encouragement! Ça fait plaisir.

**Chapitre 2**

Je suis rendu. Je suis nerveux et je ne devrais pas l'être. Je le suis quand même puisque mes mains sont toutes moites. C'est ton ami Közi bordel! T'es beau, t'es fin, t'es capable. Je débarque de ma voiture et je barre mes portes. Je me dirige vers sa porte et je prends une grande respiration. Vas-y Közi! Vas-y Közi! Je cogne et j'attends. J'entends des pas et de la musique à l'intérieur. La porte s'ouvre et qui est-ce que je vois? Gackt, bien sûr, mais portant des jeans noirs et une belle chemise blanche à moitié boutonnée. Je vais craquer, je vais craquer! Il a attaché ses cheveux châtain en queue de cheval et en plus, il a mis du parfum. Il sent les mûres sauvages. Je bave mentalement, je suis sûr que je vais lui sauter dessus.

- Bonsoir Közi-san.

Il a pris une voix sensuelle digne des films pornos.

- Bonsoir Gackuto-san.

Je sens son regard posé sur moi me détaillant de haut en bas. Je vois qu'il a les yeux bleus, je fonds littéralement sur place. Son regard est pétillant, je crois que c'est du désir. Peut-être… enfin j'espère. Il me tend sa main comme un preux chevalier qui amène sa princesse danser.

- Viens mon magnifique pierrot.

Je vais perdre la tête. Pierrot. Magnifique. Donc, je suis beau à ses yeux. Je le veux, je le veux!

Il me fait entrer au vestibule et j'enlève mes souliers. Je sens ses yeux se poser sur moi encore une fois. Je me relève et il me reprend la main pour me conduire dans son salon. Il y a de belles plantes qui grimpent un peu partout sur ses murs. Je trouve que c'est un bel aspect exotique. Il y a seulement des bougies comme éclairage ce qui fait deux fois plus exotiques. Si j'aurais été lui, j'aurais eu peur que mes plantes prennent en feu.

Il m'amène vers le divan et nous nous assoyons. En face de nous, il y a une petite table sur laquelle il y a une bouteille de vin rouge et deux coupes. Il prévoit à ce que je peux voir et surtout qu'il y a de la musique pour compléter. C'est de la musique classique, je trouve ça doux aux oreilles.

Je le vois verser le vin dans les coupes et il m'en tend une.

- À notre premier single.

- À notre premier single.

On cogne nos verres ensemble et nous buvons. J'aime l'arôme qui est dans cette boisson. Il est doux au goûter et il me donne l'impression, qu'il est français ce vin.

Je dépose ma coupe sur la table, ce qu'il a déjà fait et nous nous regardons dans les yeux. Ils sont si expressifs, si beaux que je m'y perds facilement. Je le regarde ainsi sans rien dire, je suis si hypnotisé. Il s'approche de moi, je peux sentir ses jambes contre les miennes et aussi sa chaleur. Mon cœur bat à toute vitesse et je sens mon sang circuler à toute allure dans mes veines. Ses mains prennent mon visage et il se penche tout doucement, il m'embrasse sur les lèvres. Mes yeux se ferment et je mets mes mains autour de son cou. Il continue à m'embrasser tendrement comme s'il voulait prendre tout son temps.

Il se recule un peu et il me regarde, j'en suis sûr. J'ouvre mes yeux et je l'imite.

- Tu goûtes les framboises Közi-san.

Il me dit ceci de façon chaleureuse avec son sourire charmeur.

- Merci.

Il se colle à moi, ses mains posées sur mes cuisses, ses lèvres sur mon oreille droite, il me murmure.

- Je veux te goûter en entier Közi-kun et je sais que tu veux.

Je regarde mon entrejambe et je vois une bosse. Il a raison. Je le veux en moi, à moi. Il tourne sa tête vers mon visage et il m'embrasse de nouveau. Je l'embrasse avec passion, je veux qu'il sache que je le désire réellement. Je sens ses mains monter sur ma taille et il passe ses pouces sous mon chandail pour me caresser. Je gémis un peu. Mes mains caressent sa nuque et ses cheveux. Ils sont soyeux, je les adore. Sa langue me lèche mes lèvres, elle a un bon goût. Je la laisse entrer à l'intérieur de ma bouche pour qu'elle puisse danser avec la mienne. Je veux embrasser Gackt toute la soirée, il est si bon.

Il arrête le baiser sans brusquerie, j'imagine qu'il a besoin d'air tout comme moi. J'enlève mes mains de son cou et je regarde aux alentours. Il faut ma dose de nicotine, il m'en faut absolument.

- Que cherches-tu mon pierrot?

- Une cigarette.

Il me regarde avec son éternel sourire charmeur, se lève et va dans une pièce à côté de la notre. J'imagine que c'est la cuisine, il n'y a pas des millions d'endroits où ranger des cigarettes.

Il réapparaît dans le salon avec un paquet et un briquet. Il m'en tend une et je la prends pour la mettre entre mes lèvres. Il se penche et me l'allume. Quel ange qu'il est. Je respire et la fumée va se ranger dans mes poumons pour ressortir après. Gackt se penche vers la table du salon et tire un cendrier vers nous.

- Merci Gackt-san.

- De rien.

Il se colle de nouveau à moi. J'aime cette chaleur qu'il me donne. C'est réconfortant, sécurisant. Il me donne des baisers dans le cou. Des frissons de plaisir apparaissent. Il continue et une de ses mains commence à me caresser un de me mamelons en dessous de mon chandail. Un gémissement s'échappe de ma bouche en même temps que la fumée de ma cigarette. Hum…de la nicotine et des caresses, quoi de meilleur. Ses mains sont si douces, si expertes que je le sais juste par son toucher. Il a sûrement eu pleins d'amants quoiqu'il ne nous ait pas énuméré sa liste. Ça ne me dérange pas. J'écrase mon petit bout jaune remplit de nicotine dans le cendrier et je me calle dans le divan. Je me tourne vers lui en le fixant, il continue ses baisers et ses caresses et il lève ses vers les miens.

Il se décolle à nouveau pour nous servir du vin, Il me donne ma coupe et il me fait boire dans la sienne. Ça veut dire qu'il faut que je fasse pareil alors je le fais. Il boit avidement, ah le glouton et il dépose nos coupes.

Il se lève et me tend sa main droite.

- Viens mon doux pierrot.

À suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**_Auteur_** : Gabriel G. l'AngeNoir  
**_Base_** : Malice Mizer  
**_Sujet_** : Lemon  
**_Rating_** : R virant au Nc-17

_**Chapitre**_: 3/6  
**_Disclamer_** : Malice Mizer ne m'appartient pas malheureusement et je ne ferai jamais d'argent sur leur dos sauf si je deviens manager…..  
**_Commentaire_** : Merci pour vos reviews! Pour Wilya: Közi joue le rôle de pierrot dans le groupe, ses costumes le montrent énormément.

**Chapitre 3**

Il se lève et me tend sa main droite.

- Viens mon doux pierrot.

Je prends la main offerte et je me lève. Je le suis. Il m'amène dans un corridor sombre et s'arrête devant la deuxième porte à notre droite. C'est la salle de bain. C'est magnifique. Il y a plein de bougies partout et en plus, elle est grande. À notre gauche, il y a un comptoir avec le lavabo et il y a un grand miroir au-dessus. À notre droite, une belle douche en coin et à côté de celle-ci, il y a une rampe pour les serviettes. Au côté du comptoir, il y a un petit mur, la toilette et les armoires, je suppose. Au fond de la pièce, il y a le bain, il est grand et profond, avec des petites marches pour y monter à l'intérieur, remplie d'eau et de pétales de rose.

C'est si romantique. Gackt se met en face de moi et me donne un baiser. Je m'accroche à lui, je veux qu'il m'embrasse tout le temps. Il déboutonne mon pantalon et me l'enlève tandis que je déboutonne sa chemise que je fais glisser pour qu'elle tombe au sol. Il arrête le baiser et il ôte mon chandail. Il me regarde de haut en bas et je remarque que son regard en fit long. Il se met à genoux devant moi et il caresse mon pénis en érection ave une de ses mains.

- Hum….

C'est si extraordinaire. Avec son autre main, il enlève mes bas. Pas bête la technique. Il lève les yeux vers moi, ils sont malicieux, il donne un coup de langue sur mon gland et monte avec celle-ci tout le long de mon torse jusqu'à mes lèvres. Je frissonne sous tant de plaisir. Je l'embrasse avec fouge et je défais son jean. Je commence à descendre mon corps et mes mains en même temps, je lui donne des baisers en chemin. Rendu sur mes genoux, je vois qu'il n'a pas de bas et je regarde son érection, j'ai tant envie de la sucer. Il me lève la tête et me fait un signe de non. Lit-il dans mes pensées?

Je me remets debout et nous nous embrassons avec passion. Je le veux ce n'est pas possible. Il se tourne, ah l'espèce, me prend la main et m'amène vers le bain. Il me fait embarquer en premier. L'eau est chaude, il n'y a pas longtemps qu'il l'a mise et des pétales se collent sur moi. Il vient à son tour et se met derrière moi. Je colle mon dos à lui et je sens son pénis dur contre moi. Ses jambes entourent ma taille et ses bras sont sur les miens.

- Tu es si romantique Gackt-san.

- Tu aimes mon beau gothique?

- Oui.

Il penche sa tête vers moi et me baise doucement les lèvres. Je caresse ses cuisses sous l'eau et je l'entends gémir. Je crois qu'il veut être le dominant, car sa main droite descend à mon entrejambe et il fait un va et vient brusque.

- Ah!

Il m'a pris par surprise le cinglé. Il enlève sa main et sourit fier de son coup.

- Közi-san, je veux que tu sois mon esclave juste à moi pour cette soirée et cette nuit. Veux-tu?

Je le regarde d'un air surpris. Être esclave? C'est très rare que je le sois, mais je dois avouer qu'à soir je me sens plus soumis. Après tout, je ne vois pas où serait le problème, je suis sûr que Gackt est un bon maître.

- Oui je veux être votre esclave Maître Gackt.

Il me sourit. Il décide de m'embrasser les lèvres et une de ses mains sort de l'eau et penche ma tête sur le côté. Il m'embrasse dans le cou suivant ma grosse veine. Sa main, qui est toujours hors de l'eau, va vers mes mamelons et me les martyrise. Je gémis, c'est plus fort que moi. Il commence à me mordiller et je mords ma lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier.

Brusquement, il me tourne pour que je sois face à lui. Nous nous fixons, ses lèvres ayant arrêtées leur activité Ses mains dans mon dos m'avance et nous nous retrouvons collés l'un à l'autre. Avec ses bras, il noue mes jambes autour de sa taille. Les siennes se replacent à leur tour de façon naturelle. Il met ses mains sur mes hanches et nous nous continuons à nous fixer. Vous l'aie-je déjà dit qu'il a de beaux yeux bleus grâce à ses verres de contact? Ils sont le ciel tout entier.

- Es-tu bien ainsi esclave?

- Oui maître Gackt.

- Bien. Lave-moi.

Je regarde autour de moi et je vois une éponge et un savon à l'extrémité du bain. Je me déplace et vais les chercher. Je me remets tel que j'étais avant que je sois obliger de bouger. Gackt prend l'éponge et la dépose sur le bord de céramique.

- Utilise tes mains, je veux les sentir sur moi.

Je commence par le cou, je fais glisser la barre mousseuse sur sa peau et je m'assure de bien laver comme ça, je suis sûr que toute saleté est partie. Je descends un peu et ses épaules passent leur tour aussi. Ouain, mais je dois lui enlever la mousse après. Je regarde aux alentours et vois une cruche. Je la prends, la remplie d'eau et de roses et le rince. Tout part et j'ôte les pétales collées à sa peau.

Pendant de longues minutes, je le lave pratiquement partout lorsque je suis rendu à son anatomie. J'ai fait exprès de la garder en dernier, je veux m'amuser. Je glisse sur son érection, le savon. Il ne bouge pas. Je dépose la barre savonneuse sur le bord du bain et j'utilise mes mains. Je fais des vas et vient lentement.

- Hum…

Je le regarde et il fait de même. Je lui souris innocemment et je continue mon geste. Je m'assure qu'il soit bien enduit de savon ainsi je peux tirer le plus de plaisir possible.

- Suffit esclave.

Il enlève mes mains et les mets autour de ma taille. Il m'approche et m'embrasse, il goûte tellement bon. Il retire le bouchon, il se lève et je fais pareil. Je sors en premier pour prendre deux grandes serviettes blanches qui sont sur la rampe. J'en mets une par terre et m'approche de mon maître. Je l'essuie de haut en bas et je m'attarde à nouveau sur son pénis.

- Ah…Ko-chan…

- Oui maître Gackt?

- Je vais te violer……espèce ah…d'allumeur….hum…

Je souris à l'idée. Gackt le violeur. Intéressant, devrais-je continuer? Je vais attendre un peu et je crois que je vais m'amuser. Après que j'aie fini, Gackt me prend la main et nous sortons de la salle de bain.

À suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

**_Auteur_** : Gabriel G. l'AngeNoir  
**_Base_** : Malice Mizer  
**_Sujet_** : Lemon  
**_Rating_** : R virant au Nc-17

_**Chapitre**_: 4/6  
**_Disclamer_** : Malice Mizer ne m'appartient pas malheureusement et je ne ferai jamais d'argent sur leur dos sauf si je deviens manager…..

**_Commentaire de l'auteur_ **: Désolée pour l'énorme retard et merci pour les commentaires.

**Chapitre 4**

Ensuite, il m'amène dans une pièce juste en face et nous y entrons. C'est sa chambre. Il y a plein de plantes partout avec crânes ce qui donne un style tropical. Elle est éclairée avec d'autres bougies peut-être une trentaine. Ça doit lui coûter cher de chandelles par année!

Il me lâche la main et va vers sa garde-robe. Il prend quelque chose à l'intérieur et me le montre. C'est un déshabillé noir et rouge. Wow! Il est superbe. Il y a un porte-jartelles avec un bustier qui est un corset semblable aux années médiévales.

- Tiens mon esclave, je veux que tu le portes. Je reviens dans un instant.

Je le prends de ses mains et j'attends qu'il quitte la pièce. Je le mets et je vois les bas qui sont sur le lit. Je les enfile, ce n'est pas évident, je dois l'avouer. Bon j'ajuste les bretelles, un coup ici et là, je serre les cordes un petit peu. Je me regarde, j'admets que je suis sexy.

Je vais aller sur le lit. Il est grand et spacieux. Je me couche dessus et je peux voir que monsieur Gackt a des draps de qualité. Ils sont en satin. C'est doux. Je me mets sur le côté pour prendre une pose sensuelle. Je remarque son paquet de cigarettes sur une des tables de chevet. Je tends le bras et je fouille pour en prendre une que je dirige immédiatement dans ma bouche. Je trouve des allumettes et je l'allume. Ça fait du bien. Je prends le cendrier et le mets près de moi. Je ne veux pas abîmer ses belles couettes.

Il entre dans la chambre et il amené un plateau de fruits et un cd. Il dépose la plaque sur la table et je vois qu'il y a aussi de la crème fouettée. Miam! Un vrai délice.

Il me regarde et je vois que je l'excite. J'éteins ma baguette miniature remplis de nicotine et je remets le cendrier à sa place. Mon maître embarque dans le lit et son visage se place à deux pouces du mien.

- Tu es magnifique Közi-san.

- Merci Maître Gackt.

Il me caresse la cuisse et m'embrasse Je le veux. Il me fait chier, il me fait tant attendre. Je veux lui faire l'amour toute la nuit. Il me fait chier, mais c'est à cause qu'il le sait et c'est pour ça que je dois patienter. Torture. Quelle terrible torture qu'il m'inflige.

- Mon petit pierrot, je veux que tu danses.

Je fige. Moi danser? C'est la première fois qu'une personne me le demande. En plus, je ne suis pas un grand danseur. Ça me fait peur. Et si je le déçois? Et si je tombe, rira-t-il de moi? Et si ma danse le dégoûte? Oh mon dieu! À l'aide, s'il vous plaît!!!!!!!!!

Il me fait des yeux séducteurs. Comment résister? Je me lève debout et vais devant le lit. Il met le disque qu'il avait apporté et le fait jouer.

C'est de la musique de danseuses nues! Je vois son affaire…il veut une danse sensuelle et sexy. En bref, un strip-tease. Le pervers! Il est étendu dans son lit, tout nu et il mange les fruits. Chanceux…un show et de la bouffe…

Bon, je vais me mettre de dos pour commencer. Je suis capable. À bien y penser, je ne vais pas décrire la danse, car c'est plutôt dur.

Je suis nu à nouveau dix minutes plus tard et je suis encore au pied du lit. J'ai fini ma danse à dix sauf que je ne suis pas payé en argent, mais en nature… et j'attends que mon « Maître » me dise quelque chose.

- Viens ici esclave.

Je vais sur le lit et je m'installe entre ces jambes. Il prend mon visage et il me regarde. Je crois qu'il est conscient du désir intense que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre. Il me plaque sur le matelas, embarque à califourchon sur moi et m'embrase sauvagement. Finalement, il a compris.

Il arrête et me murmure dans l'oreille.

- Je te veux Közi-san, tu es libre mon esclave.

Oh, il me veut. Quelle nouvelle! Je me savais désirable, mais pas à ce point pour qu'il me le dise alors que je le savais. Je caresse son dos tandis qu'il bécote mon cou et qu'il me caresse les hanches. Hum…ces mains sont si habiles et douces. J'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille et je le presse plus contre moi. Avec ses bras, il me donne plein de frissons et je pense lui donner du plaisir en retour. Il se baisse la tête et commence à me lécher les mamelons.

- Hum…

Une de mes mains va vers son pénis et je fais un va et vient sur l'organe.

- Ah…Kiri-kun…

Il a dit mon prénom version courte. Il sonne tellement bien venant de sa bouche. On continue nos explorations pendant quelques minutes qui nous paraissent des secondes. Je suis si bien, je veux rester ainsi toute ma vie. Je me demande pourquoi je réagis comme cela. Je suis en sécurité, je suis content, mais est-ce cela qu'on peut appeler de l'amour? Je ne sais pas. J'y penserai un autre jour.

À mon grand regret, il s'enlève et va chercher un objet en dessous d'un des oreillers. C'est une bouteille. Oh! Du lubrifiant. Il a quelque chose d'autre, un condom. Il est si prudent que je pense que je vais le demander en mariage. Hum…ouais si les gais pourraient se marier seraient déjà un début, mais bon. Pas important pour l'instant. Il s'approche tel un félin et embrasse mes lèvres.

- Quelle position, veux-tu mon ange?

Je vais rougir s'il continue à me complimenter. Je crois que je vais rester sur le dos, je veux qu'il me fasse l'amour en me regardant dans les yeux.

- Je veux rester sur le dos Sato-kun.

Il me regarde avec un grand sourire. Il doit aimer se faire appeler par son nom, bien sûr je l'ai abrégé, quoique j'aime mieux son nouveau nom; Gackt.

À suivre...


End file.
